Rayman 4: Cyber Freaks
by Block
Summary: After Rayman 3, Rayman finds he has nothing to do. However, little does he know he will get the biggest shock of his life very soon! (Final chapter is up! Stay tuned for the convoluted sequel!)
1. Prologue

RAYMAN 4: Cyber Freaks  
  
A fanfic by: Block  
  
+Prologue+  
  
*Several months have passed since the defeat of Andre and the Hoodlums (when Andre transformed back at the end of Rayman 3, there was a short chase, then Rayman transformed him back for good).*  
  
Rayman: I'm bored. It's like nothing happens around here.  
  
Globox: That's not true! Just last Thursday, I tripped and fell!  
  
Rayman: See? That's what I'm talking about. Fighting bad guys and saving the world is fun. And with no baddies to pound, it's very dull around here.  
  
Murfy: Think of it as a vacation. Unwind a bit. Hey, have you ever noticed that you're sitting on a Squab who's foaming at the mouth?  
  
Rayman: Yeah. I smack him once in a while. That's the only excitement I've had in months.  
  
Murfy: You know, I really shouldn't do this, but. I'll let you use my computer.  
  
Globox: Huh? You have a computer? I thought they were only urban legends!  
  
Murfy: Well, they kinda are. I was talking to Polokus behind my back and he gave me a computer because I payed attention to him. He was lonely in his dream world.  
  
Rayman: Woohoo! Now I can finally do things that aren't boring! Where is the computer?  
  
Murfy: A secret chamber of the Fairy Council. I keep it there so nobody can see it and monopolize the keyboard. And you know Teensies aren't the best with electronic devices.  
  
*The three see a Teensie trying to turn on a light, only for the fixture to fall and shatter*  
  
Murfy: Case and point.  
  
Globox: Can we go now?  
  
Murfy: Yeah, sure. Just follow me.  
  
*Rayman and Globox follow Murfy into the secret chamber*  
  
Murfy: Now hang on, I have to turn this thing on. It takes a while.  
  
Globox: What's that?  
  
Murfy: That's the floor.  
  
Globox: Oh, come on, left arm! You know better!  
  
Rayman: Will it be on soon?  
  
Murfy: When I said it took a while, I meant it.  
  
Globox: Is it done yet?  
  
Murfy: No.  
  
Globox: Is it done yet?  
  
Murfy: No.  
  
Globox: Is it done yet?  
  
Murfy: No.  
  
FIVE HOURS LATER  
  
Globox: Is it done yet?  
  
Murfy: No.  
  
Globox: Is it done yet?  
  
Murfy: Yes.  
  
Globox: YAY!  
  
Rayman: Hey, there's some pretty cool stuff on here. Hey, look! There's two pictures on the desktop with my name on it!  
  
*Rayman points to the two icons which read "RAYMAN" and "RAYMAN 2: THE GREAT ESCAPE"*  
  
Murfy: Right. pictures.  
  
*Suddenly, Grand Minimus comes in*  
  
Grand Minimus: Hey, guys? There's something I need you all to do outside.  
  
Globox: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *jumps on Grand Minimus*  
  
Grand Minimus: Globox. Get off of me. Now.  
  
*Murfy shuts down the comptuer and they both run out*  
  
Rayman: Gotta go, bye!  
  
*Globox follows*  
  
Grand Minimus: Hey, what is that thing inside this room? Huh? Is that a computer???  
  
*Literally hundreds of Teensies start charging towards the room, shouting "COMPUTER!!!" right before Grand Minimus seals the room*  
  
Grand Minimus: Uh, yeah, I mean. ooh! Look at the pretty rock! Hehheheheh. *walks away* I've seen nothing. nothing.  
  
*All the Teensies leave in disappointment. Meanwhile, inside the chamber, the computer turns itself back on, as a somewhat sinister laugh appears from the monitor* 


	2. Enter the Freaks

Chapter 1: Enter the Freaks  
  
*After running out of the Fairy Council, Rayman decides he's bored once again, but he's still wondering about the two icons on the desktop*  
  
Rayman: Say, Murfy, what happens when you activate those icons?  
  
Murfy: Uh, well, I haven't really tried it yet.  
  
Globox: Maybe you can re-inact the Robo-Pirate era! And that little known time when Rayman was at who-knows-where.  
  
Murfy: Uh- (oh man, if he hears about this, he'll flip!)  
  
Rayman: That would certainly be cool. I'd like to smash that Razorbeard and Mr. Dark again!  
  
Globox: Who's Mr. Dark?  
  
Murfy: Guhguhguhguhguh- I dunno, this really isn't a good time, I'm kinda hungry and, uh--- they say you shouldn't describe computer things on an empty stomach or you'll get RED DEATH!!!  
  
Globox: I'm scared.  
  
Rayman: Okay, enough movies for you.  
  
*There is a small crash heard inside the Fairy Council*  
  
Globox: What was that?  
  
Murfy: (praise Polokus! A disctraction!) Let's see.  
  
*The three go inside the council, only to meet up with a couple of Teensies*  
  
Teensie 1: Rayman! We're so glad you're here! Something horrible has happened!  
  
Teensie 2: We were walking in the hall, when suddenly something burst out of the wall! It was just freaky!  
  
Rayman: What did this thing look like?  
  
Teensie 1: Well, he was kinda short, but when we tried to confront him, he kinda started firing.  
  
Rayman: Firing what? Teensie 2: Bullets.  
  
Globox: Uh, this doesn't sound good. We've had experience fighting beams launched out of arms and guns, but not actual bullets!  
  
Teensie 1: Well, he kinda said, "Long live the Freaks!" and then he went back into the collapsed wall.  
  
Murfy: Well, do you think we have a traitor Teensie on our hands?  
  
Teensie 1: Couldn't be.  
  
Teensie 2: The rules say nobody can become a traitor on Fridays from 6 till 9. It's currently 7:30 on Friday. So, the answer is no, I guess.  
  
Rayman: I think I should check this out a little more closely.  
  
Teensie 2: Here, we'll show you where he came out of.  
  
*Rayman follows the two Teensies to the collapsed wall. However, the wall goes right into the chamber with the computer*  
  
Rayman: Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to end nicely.  
  
Teensie 1: You're probably right. Enemies don't just disappear into thin air like that.  
  
*The computer starts to shake*  
  
Rayman: What the? That's not supposed to happen.  
  
Teensie 2: It's not?  
  
*Suddenly, another small creature comes out of the computer*  
  
???: Hi.  
  
Rayman: Um, hello. Do you mind telling us how you just did that?  
  
???: Ah, that was nothing. COME ON GUYS!  
  
*A whole mess of small guys suddenly emerges from the computer*  
  
Teensie 2: Phew, they're not armed.  
  
???: Nope, we're just messengers. We gotta see the head of this place. Bye.  
  
*All of them head down the corridor towards the Heart of the World*  
  
Rayman: I better have a closer look at that computer. You think it's haunted?  
  
Teensie 1: Hope not.  
  
*Rayman goes towards the computer, when suddenly a spear comes out, poking Rayman in his left hand*  
  
Rayman: OW! What the hey! Now I really think something's going on here.  
  
*Meanwhile, the messengers reach the Heart*  
  
Grand Minimus: Okay, who are you? You're not in my book.  
  
???: We're messengers of the Cyber Freaks. We've come to tell you that in moments, your world is doomed. We're also selling Cyber Scout cookies at 20 Tings a pound. Want some?  
  
Grand Minimus: Our world is doomed? What??? You must be lying! But I am intrested in those cookies you're selling. Are they good with milk?  
  
???: Um, gotta go! Take a free sample! Happy apocalypse!  
  
*The messengers disappear*  
  
Grand Minimus: Yuck, tastes like microchips.  
  
*Meanwhile, back at the computer*  
  
Rayman: Okay, is this a prank??? Who just tried to stab me with that spear?  
  
Teensie 1: It's nowhere near April Fool's day. Something about this just doesn't seem right at all.  
  
*Suddenly, a large figure comes out of the computer*  
  
???: Aah, finally! This world! And look, natives!  
  
Teensie 2: This guy doesn't look all that friendly. Anybody who calles you a native is just going to be trouble in the end.  
  
???: Hey, you! Limbless guy! You look awfully familiar.  
  
Rayman: Er, oh crap. Dangit. I gotta go! *runs away*  
  
Teensie 1: Hey, what are you doing? Come back here!  
  
???: Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Crant, leader of the Cyber Freaks.  
  
Teensie 2: Do you know a guy who tries to stab people from a computer monitor?  
  
Crant: You mean this guy?  
  
*Another figure comes out of the computer, holding a large silver spear*  
  
Teensie 1: Ulp, you guys aren't good!  
  
Crant: Now, it's time I stopped being so polite. CYBER LEGIONS! ATTACK!!!  
  
*A whole bunch of small creatures come out of the computer, each holding a spear. They surround the two Teensies*  
  
Teensie 1: What the heck is going on here???  
  
Crant: You'll see. Actually, what am I saying? No, you won't. Dispose of them!  
  
Legions: Yes, sir!  
  
*Crant walks away in the path where Rayman ran, while the Cyber Freak legions advance on the two Teensies. There is a loud shreiking noise, and then silence. Meanwhile, Rayman, Globox and Murfy are all outside*  
  
Murfy: Okay, explain to me slowly what happened in there.  
  
Rayman: I saw him! His horrible figure! My cr-  
  
*Crant suddenly bursts outside, along with his legions*  
  
Crant: You have only seen a small sample of my incredible power! The Cyber Freaks devour all, and they will devour you!  
  
*Am alarm sounds at the Fairy Council*  
  
Rayman: OH NO! IT'S HIM!  
  
Globox: What? Why are you scared of him? Well, more scared than me anyway?  
  
Crant: Aha! I knew you looked familliar! We meet again, program GL47!  
  
Rayman: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
*Rayman charges at Crant, but he is blocked by the legions and their spears*  
  
Crant: So, you thought you evaded me, GL47. Well, you won't escape this time!  
  
Murfy: Rayman, what the heck is this program GL47?  
  
*Unfortunately, Rayman is paralyzed with fear*  
  
Globox: I think we should run.  
  
Murfy: Agreed.  
  
*Globox and Murfy go in the opposite direction at full speed*  
  
Crant: Hahahaha! Look at them run! Legions! Seize this traitor and follow me. This planet is ours!  
  
*As the legions advance on Rayman, he jumps and starts throwing punches*  
  
Crant: You've gotten a tad weak. Maybe you should work out more!  
  
Rayman: I don't need any of your smart-mouth. You might be the most gruesome figure of my past, but you're still just another baddie, and we will defeat you like the scum you are!  
  
Crant: I don't think so. BOMBERS! ATTACK!  
  
*A few flying creatures come out of the computer anf fly out of the Fairy Council. They begin dropping bombs everywhere*  
  
Rayman: You, you, you fiend!  
  
Crant: You don't know what you're in for, GL47.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	3. The Invasion Sensation

Chapter 2: The Invasion Sensation  
  
Rayman: Okay AA01, I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget.  
  
Crant: Aww, how cute, you remembered my program name. That still isn't going to save you.  
  
Rayman: Believe me, I'll find out your weakness, and when I do, you're going to be rubbed out!  
  
Crant: Is that a threat?  
  
Rayman: It might be.  
  
Crant: Well, just to make sure you're serious, FIGHTERS! ATTACK THE LIMBLESS RENEGADE!  
  
*Two flying Cyber Freaks burst out of the Fairy Council and fire their guns at Rayman, both narrowly missing. Rayman dodges them and the fighters fly away*  
  
Rayman: Can't fight on your own? Always have to send your little minions after me? You're a coward!  
  
Crant: SILENCE!  
  
*Crant suddenly leaps forward and pounds Rayman on the ground with his left hand*  
  
Crant: Nobody calls be a coward and lives to tell about it. Now, to rub YOU out.  
  
*Crant takes out a bomb*  
  
Rayman: Drat. Hey, wait! Isn't that the Blue Screen of Death?  
  
Crant: WHAT? I thought I paid him years ago!  
  
Rayman: Sucker! *runs*  
  
Crant: Legions! We'll deal with him later. Let's see what we can do to rustle up a little attention around here. FIGHTERS! Fly around the area and see what you can find. I want to strike where everyone will panic. Striking fear into the hearts of the natives is always the first step towards a flawless and sucessful invasion.  
  
Fighters: Right, chief. We'll return in a few minutes.  
  
*The two fighters zoom off in opposite directions*  
  
Crant: In a meantime, we'll start over here by taking this entire complex under siege. LEGIONS! Follow me.  
  
*Crant walks into the Fairy Council towards the Heart of the World, with the Cyber Legions following. Meanwhile, Rayman meets up with Globox, Murfy and some Teensies in a secret hideout deep in Clearleaf Forest*  
  
Murfy: Golly! You made it back to the hideout in one piece! How did you do that?  
  
Rayman: He's tough, but not too bright. Anyway, we need to think of something. If I know Crant, he's probably hoarding more legions to scatter around the world.  
  
Teensie 3: But what can beat his soldiers? Your fists won't work.  
  
Rayman: There's always a way to beat a baddie. We just have to find it.  
  
Globox: I'm thirsty.  
  
Teensie 4: How can you be thiking of a drink at a time like this?  
  
Globox: Look, if those freaks don't get me, dehydration will.  
  
*There are some noises heard outside*  
  
Murfy: Hey guys, I'm gonna check about the commotion outside. Be right back.  
  
*Murfy flies outside*  
  
Teensie 4: But, if your fists don't even scratch them, what can?  
  
Rayman: I remember hearing a long time ago that Cyber Freaks have only one weakness, but it was so long ago that I've forgotten.  
  
Teensie 5: Huh? What do you mean, you heard a long time ago? You've always been one of us, and the Cyber Freaks haven't appeared until now!  
  
Rayman: My past is more complicated than you might think.  
  
*Suddenly, there is a loud scream outside, and several sounds of metal hitting against each other*  
  
Rayman: Huh? Murfy? Was that you?  
  
*No response*  
  
Rayman: Oh shoot, what was I thinking? Murfy can't stand up to them! I'm coming for ya!  
  
*Rayman tries to run outside, but he is suddenly stopped to a grinding halt by several Cyber Legionaries holding spears*  
  
Legionary 1: You're not going anywhere! We got the flying bug, and it's all ours!  
  
Rayman: Oh no, I did NOT just hear that.  
  
Legionary 2: Relax, traitor, he's not dead.  
  
Legionary 3: Shut up, all of you! Crant approaches!  
  
Rayman: HUH? How did you freaks find me in the first place?  
  
Crant: We had some of our fighters did a little recon. Oh, and about your flying friend, here he is.  
  
*Crant grabs Murfy, who is trapped in a cage*  
  
Murfy: A cage. How original. Can you hear me all the way back in 1999?  
  
Crant: Oh, we have a wisecracker. This should shut you up!  
  
*Crant fires a dart at Murfy, which paralyzes him*  
  
Rayman: You'll never get away with it! *runs back into the hideout*  
  
Crant: Come on, soldiers. Let's show him what beautiful work we've done.  
  
*Crant and some Cyber Legionaries go into the hideout, holding Murfy's cage*  
  
Crant: How safe do you think your pathetic world is against my legions, hmm?  
  
Rayman: I'm sure the inhabitants of this world have figured out how to beat you. You will fall soon enough!  
  
Crant: Oh, really. Take a look.  
  
*Crant takes out a crystal. He puts it on the ground, when it shakes and brings up a floating screen*  
  
Crant: Here's one of the things we've done.  
  
*The screen shows Roméo's office, destroyed*  
  
Rayman: Oh, come on! What did he ever do to you?  
  
Crant: That's not all.  
  
*The viewscreen shows Otto's and Anna Lyse's offices both trashed as well*  
  
Crant: Those three midget doctors are under our "custody" now. Although we did have a bit of trouble with these large beasts that called themselves Knaarens. They were surpsingly tough, but we managed to eliminate them in the end.  
  
Teensie 3: You murderer! You actually killed those Knaarens?  
  
Crant: Anyone who risists me shall be dealt with lethal force. The rest of the world will soon be ours in a short while. Oh, and by the way, what happened to your beloved Heart of the World?  
  
Rayman: If you touched the Heart, I swear I am going to smash you into a pulp!  
  
Crant: Oh, you're not afraid all of a sudden. Well, I guess I can show you the footage!  
  
*The crystal shows a picture of inside the chamber of the Heart. There are several machines scattered around the room, each emitting an energy beam at the Heart. The Teensies inside the chamber are all in cages guarded by many Cyber Legionaries*  
  
Crant: You see, I'm quite aware of this planet's bond with the gods. Your Heart of the World seems to expel much spiritual energy, so my soldiers and myself built these devices to block the flow. If any of your so-called supernatural protectors tries to act, it will get a blast it will never forget. Not even your beloved Polokus can save your skin now!  
  
Globox: What did I just hear? No gods to protect us? Oh man- *shivers*  
  
Rayman: Like I said before, I will beat you. Andre thought he was pretty clever when he went after the Heart, but I beat him, as I will you!  
  
Crant: You won't be able to for a while. Sit down.  
  
*Crant fires a grappling beam and attaches Rayman, the Teensies and Globox to the wall*  
  
Crant: It's time I told you--- your origin story.  
  
Teensie 4: What origin story? He's part of this world!  
  
Crant: That's what you think. My legionaries in the outside world are fighting a winning battle against your planet's defenses and they will have all of you at my mercy in moments. GL47, do you remember? You were the only one Polokus did not create.  
  
Rayman: That's crazy talk!  
  
Crant: Of course. I created you.  
  
*All noise in the room stops*  
  
Globox: Someone tell me this is a nightmare!  
  
Rayman: No! It's not true! I've seen you, but you did not create me!!!  
  
Crant: Let me tell you a story. Sit down and enjoy.  
  
Teensie 5: We're kinda stuck to the wall here.  
  
Crant: Too bad. The story begins like so.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. The Origins of Rayman

CHAPTER 3: The Origins of Rayman  
  
Crant: Well, actually, I won't start out with your origins right away. First, I think I need to educate you all on how us Cyber Freaks came into existence.  
  
Globox: Sounds boring.  
  
Crant: It is, but I'll try to keep it as brief as possible. In the beginning, there was the Big Bang. Out of this explosion came the lifeblood of the universe. However, there was a byproduct: me. Before the Big Bang, the universe was the size of a single quark.  
  
Globox: A duck?  
  
Teensie 4: A quark, not a quack, stupid.  
  
Globox: Oh, right. I knew that.  
  
Crant: Inside this quark, I could do nothing but sit in one place. However, I was able to make such a ruckus inside that the casing weakened enough for me to escape. When I was set free, the explosion occurred. After that, I basically couldn't do anything. I just floated around for a few billion years or so. To pass the time, I gave a name to every atom I could find. George, Susan, Frank, Phillip, you name them. DO YOU KNOW HOW BORING IT IS TO GIVE A NAME TO EVERY SINGLE PARTICLE IN THE UNIVERSE???  
  
Rayman: Sounds like Murfy and his bug collection.  
  
Globox: You mean those weren't gummy bears?  
  
Crant: Stop interrupting me. Anyway, I floated around until some egghead invented the computer. Since I'm made of code that was given to me by the quark prison, I immediately went towards the signal and ended up on the planet Crant. I named myself after this planet. I was able to find a home inside the first cyberspace connection ever made in the universe on this planet. Here, I learned about the many properties of being inside a machine. I learned so quickly that I was able to grab small extracts from the cyberspace world and alter their code. Thus gave birth to the very first Cyber Legionary.  
  
Globox: Must---stay---awake---  
  
*Crant throws a rock at Globox*  
  
Rayman: Will you just be quiet? I think we've had enough of this stupid story!  
  
Crant: But, I was just getting to the best part. I was able to gather up so many Cyber Legionaries that I thought we had enough power to take over the planet Crant. So, after a hundred years or so, we built a machine completely out of code that allows us to travel freely in between cyberspace and the real world. That's why we seemed to be coming out of your pathetic machine there. Besides, ever thought of upgrading? Coming out of an old 486 gives me leg cramps. Anyways, using this machine, we were able to overrun the planet Crant and claim it as our own. We did away with its inhabitants and fled back into cyberspace.  
  
Teensie 5: Killing for no cause. You really are nuts!  
  
Legionary 1: Quiet, you! *holds a spear at Teensie 5*  
  
Teensie 5: Okay, I'll shut up.  
  
Crant: However, since the planet Crant was still the only place in the universe to have compuers, we couldn't do much. Eventually, after several billion years, another planet came. We invaded in a similar fashion. Many places began to evolve and get computers at this point. We took them all by force: Chugnat, Mery II, Galum, we got them all. However, there was one planet whose resistance was far greater than anyone else's. They somehow figured out our one weakness.  
  
Globox: What weakness?  
  
Crant: I'm not stupid. We ended up retreating back into cyberspace with many casualties. As a result of this horrible defeat, we needed the ultimate Cyber Freak to show them what-for. After many centuries of sickening code splicing and debugging, we finally created the ultimate weapon. Program GL47.  
  
Rayman: GL47? You can't be serious! You're just trying to scare me!  
  
Crant: Program GL47 had everything. The ultimate in weaponry, defense and anti ma, erm, weakness shields. However, to keep its properties of invincibility alive, we needed an alternate power source. Thus came the invention of the Power Ring. You see that giant white O on your front? That used to be your Power Ring. It made you impervious to everything.  
  
Teensie 5: Okay, let's see if I have everything. You were made, you invade, then you create program GL47. Woohoo.  
  
Crant: Woohoo indeed. When we got GL47 into the machine that connects cyberspace to the outside, we invaded this planet in no time. even with their advanced technology from our last raid. What was the name of the planet again? Oh yeah, it was called Earth. After that, we eyed a peaceful little planet with only one outlet from cyberspace to the real world. Since it's our nature, we tried to invade it. However, something went wrong, horribly wrong.  
  
Rayman: I hope it did. You deserved it, whatever it was!  
  
Crant: When we tried to put GL47 through the machine, there was a gruesome malfunction. Apparently, the Power Ring's force was overloading the innards of the machine. Program GL47 still made it to the outside world, but it was mutated. It was no longer the proud war machine it once was. A purple torso, two white hands, two yellow shoes and a stupid looking head replaced its many weapons and defense systems. They remained sustained in mid-air by the remaining code in between the torso and the other parts. What was even more shocking was the Power Ring on Program GL47 was no longer operational. However, since the ring still had a trace of power in it, it connected to the spiritual part of the world, its common name being the Great Protoon. The remaining code in your body was replaced by the magical energy of the world, also known as Electoons. As my many Cyber Legionaries and myself looked in horror, you were born. Your first word in the outside world was--- Rayman. We tried to capture you, but the lone computer in the world was short-circuited soon after and was never restored.  
  
*Everyone in the vacinity stares at Rayman*  
  
Rayman: Oh man, it's all coming back to me. My first memory was walking around and meeting the inhabitants of that world. I quickly made friends with them. I also met Betilla the Fairy, who granted me magic powers. But, then, the evil Mr. Dark came along with his army of Antitoons.  
  
Crant: Mr. Dark, also known as Program FT92, was a special operative sent out of a second computer which was built in the vacinity. His Antitoons were simply his minions, and the "bosses" you met were his assistants. FT92's mission was to capture the former GL47 and bring him back to cyberspace for immediate reprogramming. He tried to lure you by seizing the Great Protoon and trapping the Electoons. However, he failed miserably. A few days after you returned peace to the world, I came into the world, grabbed you and retreated back. Who knows why I didn't just do that in the first place?  
  
Rayman: Because you're a mindless jerk?  
  
*A Cyber Legionary pokes Rayman's head with his spear*  
  
Cyber Legionary 2: Shut up! Let him finish!  
  
Crant: I took you and I replaced your Electoon body with code. However, when I tried to alter your shape, you somehow escaped my grasp and fled into yet another portal. This time, you didn't come out of a computer, but instead out of the Heart of the World on this planet we're on. I'm still clueless as to why it happened. Your newfound code was once again replaced by world energy, this time into Lums. We tried to follow, the the Heart of the World created a barrier in between us and you that we could just not breach, tried as we did. The Power Ring on your torso then created a bond in between you and the god of the planet, Polokus. You then met the other inhabitants of the world and made friends with them. We watched and saw everything, including that Robo-Pirate invasion and the Hoodlum conspiracy. We were finally able to enter this world via a computer which appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Teensie 4: Murfy's computer, no doubt.  
  
Crant: Correct. And now that you know the whole story, it's time. You must be reprogrammed for good!  
  
Rayman: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
*Rayman smashes the energy beam that is holding him and the others and rushes outside. He sees the once lush Clearleaf Forest burnt to the ground, and many clouds of smoke dot the sky*  
  
Crant: Don't resist me. Come on, now. Let's make this as easy as possible. CYBER LEGIONARIES! ESCORT THIS PRISONNER OF WAR TO THE MACHINE!  
  
*Many Cyber Legionaries, all holding spears, poke Rayman back towards the Fairy Council. Crant follows*  
  
Teensie 5: Wait, he said that the Cyber Freaks have a weakness towards ma- something. Ma what? Magnesium? Mallets? Magnets?  
  
*Many Cyber Freaks still in the headquarters begin to scream "MAGNET!!!!!!!!" and run out in horror*  
  
Teensie 4: Magnets! Of course! Magnetic force scrambles computer code!  
  
Globox: Then we gotta find some!  
  
Teensie 5: Hey, Murfy! You can wake up now.  
  
*Murfy slowly drags himself up*  
  
Murfy: Eh, what's going on? Did I win the lottery?  
  
Teensie 4: No time to explain! We need to find some magnets, and fast!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. Too Little, Too Late?

CHAPTER 4: Too Little, Too Late?  
  
*Globox, Murfy and Teensies 4-5 run out of the hideout. Amazingly, the fear of magnets spread across the forest and there are no traces of Cyber Freaks anywhere*  
  
Teensie 5: Where do you suppose we find magnets in the middle of the forest?  
  
Murfy: I don't know. And why do we need magnets, anyway? It's not like we need better personalities.  
  
Teensie 4: Magnets scramble computer code. The Cyber Freaks are made of code. Ring any bells?  
  
Murfy: We're going to make pancakes?  
  
Globox: Yay, pancakes! I was getting hungry.  
  
Teensie 4: Hey, Murfy? Are you feeling all right?  
  
Murfy: I'm okay. Hey, did you notice I can fly? And you're all stuck to the ground? HA! SUCKERS! I like lollipops. Cashews make me angry, SO VERY ANGRY!!! Why didn't you give the almonds a chance??? *cries*  
  
Teensie 5: Man, what was in that dart? Imbecile poison? Looks like Murfy's going to be useless for a while.  
  
Globox: I don't know, I like the new Murfy. I can really, really, really, uh-  
  
Teensie 4: Relate?  
  
Globox: That's the word.  
  
Teensie 4: Great. We're being seriously held back with this pointless chatter. Are there any places at all where we can get magnets here?  
  
Murfy: Hey, blue boy. I'm in the mood for some watermelon and potatoes. Want to find some?  
  
Globox: Sure! Food is good.  
  
*Murfy and Globox wander off, completely aimlessly*  
  
Teensie 5: Hey, come back!  
  
Teensie 4: Ah, let them dream. It's better than worrying about the end of the world. Now we need to scour this area, fast! Anything that looks like a magnet probably is one.  
  
*Meanwhile, back at the Fairy Council*  
  
Crant: I still remember the old GL47. It was truly a fearsome sight.  
  
Rayman: You have some serious brain problems. What's the point in coming to a world, wiping everybody out then just leaving?  
  
Crant: It's a simple matter of universal domination. Your world is falling and will continue until every last organism is wiped out. I know it will take a while, but in the end, the Cyber Freaks will be able to frolic wherever they please and build their own societies.  
  
Rayman: You really are evil!  
  
*Rayman is poked with a spear as several Cyber Legionaries force his way into the Fairy Council. Crant decides to stay outside and give more orders to his forces*  
  
Legionary 1: Come on now, nice and easy.  
  
Legionary 2: We promise we won't wipe you out.  
  
Rayman: I'd rather be killed than turned into an evil war machine. Haven't any of you thought of that?  
  
Legionary 1: Less chat, more walk.  
  
Rayman: I mean, think about it. What's your future with that maniac? He does nothing but bark orders at you all day and what do you get? More orders! Is this the life you want?  
  
Legionary 3: Yep. Couldn't be better.  
  
Rayman: Come on, listen to me. I can let you leave this horrible regime and live a good life here.  
  
Legionary 2: That's out of the question. We will not follow orders from an enemy.  
  
Rayman: For the good of yourselves, this world and the universe, consider my proposition!  
  
Legionary 1: ENOUGH!  
  
*Legionary 1 tries to jab his spear into Rayman's back, but he misses*  
  
Rayman: Well, if you won't join me, I'll have to stop all of you myself!  
  
*Rayman runs deeper into the Fairy Council*  
  
Legionary 4: The prisoner has escaped! Everyone, get him!  
  
*The Cyber Legionaries begin to run towards Rayman. Seeing as how they are gaining on him, Rayman runs into a ruined corridor*  
  
Rayman: This should buy me some time!  
  
*Rayman punches a weak section of a wall. The Cyber Legionaries come into view, but as they rush towards Rayman, the wall collapses, creating a rock slide and a blockade*  
  
Legionary 1: Damn, damn and damn! He got away!  
  
Legionary 3: I wouldn't worry too much. Many of our comrades are in here. They'll catch him in time.  
  
Legionary 1: I suppose you're right. Come on guys, let's go outside and report to Crant.  
  
*The Cyber Legionaries walk away. Rayman takes a breather, then continues down the hallway*  
  
Rayman: Now, what can I do. My only hope would be to enter cyberspace and destroy them from the inside, but those things might change me. Wait, that's that sound?  
  
*Footsteps are heard and Rayman hides behind a rock. Two Cyber Legionaries stop and peer at the rock. They both look at each other in confusion then continue walking*  
  
Rayman: That was close. Hey, wait a minute! Crant mentioned something about machines blocking the flow of the Heart of the World. Perhaps if I could destroy them, Polokus could aid us in destroying Crant and his army! But where is the Heart? I'm not exactly familiar with this part of the Fairy Council.  
  
*Rayman continues walking and turns a few corners*  
  
Rayman: This is all too easy. Perhaps if I-  
  
Legionary 5: Hey, it's the traitor!  
  
Legionary 6: Get him!  
  
Rayman: Nuts!  
  
*Rayman runs, with the two Cyber Legionaries in pursuit. Rayman throws punches at them, but there is no effect*  
  
Rayman: I have to lose these guys or the world is doomed! Come on, think!  
  
*Rayman continues to run, not looking where he is going. He crashes into another Cyber Legionary, significantly bigger than the ones chasing him. He is an Elite Legionary*  
  
Elite 1: Hey, watch where you're going!  
  
Legionary 5: Ack! Get out of the way!  
  
*The two Cyber Legionaries both slam into *  
  
Elite 1: Oh man, you two are in so much trouble.  
  
Legionary 6: Crap.  
  
*Legionaries 5 and 6 run, with the Elite following in anger*  
  
Rayman: Another close call. Hey, wait! I don't believe it! The Heart is right around the corner!  
  
*Rayman turns and sees the Heart of the World. Four large machines are emitting energy beams at the flow, with the Grand Minimus Teensies being held captive by some Cyber Legionaries. An Elite Legionary sits on the throne*  
  
Rayman: So Crant's projection of it was accurate. Now, what can I do about those machines?  
  
*Rayman sees the machine closest to him is completely unguarded*  
  
Rayman: These guys are unreal!  
  
*Rayman quietly moves in behind the machine and sees a control panel. He punches the controls. Some sparks are made and the machine begins to sputter. The Elite Legionary looks at the machine, then turns away*  
  
Rayman: Now, time for the final touch!  
  
*Rayman punches the controls again. There is a small explosion and the beam dissipates. The Elite Legionary gets up and walks towards it*  
  
Elite 2: Hey, I know someone's hiding behind there. Show yourself!  
  
*Rayman runs, and the Elite Legionary sees him*  
  
Elite 2: Hey, come back here! Cyber Legionaries, attack!  
  
*Rayman runs behind the second machine and pounds the controls. The beam fizzles and deactivates*  
  
Rayman: Two down, two to go!  
  
Legionary 8: I see him! He's going down!  
  
Rayman: Oh no I'm not!  
  
*Rayman jumps over the Cyber Legionary and moves towards the third machine. The Elite Legionary takes out a gun and fires*  
  
Elite 2: Taste hot lead!  
  
Rayman: Oh crap! He actually fired a gun at me! That's it, no more mister nice guy.  
  
*Rayman rolls behind the third machine and destroys the controls. The beam deactivates*  
  
Elite 2: This time, you're mine.  
  
*Rayman makes a mad dash towards the fourth machinne. The Elite Legionary fires again, hitting Rayman in his right foot*  
  
Rayman: OW! NO! You hit me! But I'll still save the world!  
  
*Rayman limps forwards toward the fourth machine. A Cyber Legionary pokes him hard in the back. Rayman yells in pain and stumbles upon the controls of the final machine. However, before he can do anything, another Cyber Legionary pokes him again. This time, Rayman falls down and desperatly tries to get up. The Elite Legionary moves in and grabs him*  
  
Elite 2: Caught you, you little rodent. I'm gonna take you for a ride back to cyberspace, GL47! The boss is gonna be so happy! I'll get a promotion for this! Hey, dumbheads! Don't just stand there, fix the machines!  
  
Legionaries: Yes, sir.  
  
*The Cyber Legionaries begin to rebuild the machine. All the captured Teensies look in horror as the Elite Legionary hits Rayman on the head, knocking him out. He is carried out. Meanwhile, back in the ruined Clearleaf Forest*  
  
Teensie 4: Hey, come here! I found something!  
  
*Teensie 5 hurries over to see Teensie 4's crown stuck to a huge rock*  
  
Teensie 4: It doesn't look like a magnet, but it attracts metal.  
  
Teensie 5: Hey, that's a lodestone! Lodestone is a natural magnet! You're a genius!  
  
Teensie 4: Well, I am quite cautious.  
  
*However, four Cyber Legionaries spot the two Teensies*  
  
Legionary 9: Found you! Let's get them, guys!  
  
Teensie 5: Time to beat them into the ground!  
  
*Teensie 5 chips a small piece of loadstone with his crown, then throws it at a charging Cyber Legionary. The figure stops and yells in horror before becoming twisted and broken. The Cyber Legionary breaks apart and the fragments fall on the ground, completely motionless. The other three Cyber Legionaries run*  
  
Teensie 4: That showed them! Now, we need to gather up as many Teensies as possible.  
  
Teensie 5: Let's make a telepathic message. We are magical beings, after all.  
  
*The two Teensies transmit a message with their minds. Almost instantly, many Teensies appear*  
  
Teensie 5: Right. Teensies! You will each take a piece of this rock. Use it wisely, for throwing it on a Cyber Freak will destroy it!  
  
*All the Teensies nod, then furiously chip the giant lodestone into smaller pieces*  
  
Teensie 4: But, according to the message, over four fifths of the Teensie population has been captured! What if this doesn't work?  
  
Teensie 5: We'll at least take some of them down with us. I agree though, this might me too little, too late.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	6. Rayman in Cyberspace

CHAPTER 5: Rayman in Cyberspace  
  
Teensie 4: Okay, men. Here's the plan. Each one of you has a lodestone the size of your ordinary Red Lum. I will divide you into groups, and each group goes to a different region of the world.  
  
Teensie 5: There, you will throw your lodestone at any Cyber Freak you encounter. You don't get more than one rock, so recover it after you throw. There's nothing more I can say.  
  
*All the Teensies nod and Teensie 4 separates them into groups. They all teleport to their destinations*  
  
Teensie 4: Now, what are we going to do?  
  
Teensie 5: We need to go and check on Rayman. He's probably at the Fairy Council now. I have my doubts though, even he can't beat a Cyber Freak without a magnet.  
  
Teensie 4: Right. I suppose we're off to the council.  
  
*The two Teensies gather up some more lodestone and head towards the Fairy Council. Meanwhile, Rayman weakly comes to his senses. He is still being dragged along by the Elite Legionary*  
  
Elite: ---and here I come, master boss, for a big raise will come! I walk and I walk and I-  
  
Rayman: That's just wrong. Anybody who sings like that deserves to be tossed into the Sanctuary of Rock and Lava and never let out.  
  
Elite: So, you woke up. Did you sleep well?  
  
Rayman: Ah, cut it out. How long have you been dragging me, anyway?  
  
Elite: About fifteen minutes. We're getting close.  
  
Rayman: *Great, so now what? I can't feel my right foot, this guy has a death grip on my left foot and who knows what's happening outside! Why do I have to be the good guy all the time*  
  
Elite: Ah, there's the boss now. Hey, Cranberry! Here's GL47!  
  
Crant: For the last time, unit H9R4T7, it's Crant. Well, good job on getting GL47. I was getting bored.  
  
Elite: So, do I get a reward or what?  
  
Crant: Leave GL47 here and maybe I won't slice you through the middle.  
  
Elite: Uh- sure. That's a nice reward for a day's work. Bye! *runs*  
  
Crant: So, it looks as though the bad guys win. But don't worry, you won't be destroyed.  
  
Rayman: Ugh, can I say one last thing before that?  
  
Crant: Of course, but make it quick.  
  
Rayman: CRANBERRY! CRANBERRY! CRANBERRY! That's such a lame name!  
  
Crant: Really mature of you. Now come on, we mustn't waste any more time in this world.  
  
*Crant grabs Rayman and walks. He reaches the room with the computer, which is under heavy security. More Cyber Legionaries emerge from the monitor*  
  
Crant: It's nice to see production is still running smoothly. Unit H7AXY46, activate reverse portal. I'm going back in.  
  
Guard: Okay. Here goes!  
  
*The guard presses a switch and the monitor emits a strong vacuum. Crant jumps inside, still holding Rayman. The vacuum ceases and another Cyber Legionary pops out. Crant and Rayman travel through a very bright tunnel filled with colors, 1s and 0s*  
  
Rayman: This is even worse than those old Funkyboards! How can you possibly stand this?  
  
Crant: You get used to it. We're almost there.  
  
*Crant and Rayman pop out of a large machine, landing on somewhat solid ground. They are in a massive space, save the machine, with nothing but 1s and 0s floating around. In the sky, many beams of energy flow, obviously the flow of data from computers wired into Cyberspace. The floor is made up of many multicolored squares. Crant releases his grip on Rayman, who was fully healed after going through the portal*  
  
Crant: Welcome to Cyberspace! Do you remember this place?  
  
Rayman: No, and I don't want to. I'm going back!  
  
*Rayman runs towards the machine, however, the squares on the floor in front of him rise, creating a barrier*  
  
Crant: Cheap tricks like that aren't going to do you any good here. Oh, do you remember your title in the outside world? The Limbless Hero? Well, say goodbye to that!  
  
Rayman: Huh? What are you talking about?  
  
*Rayman looks down at the space in between his torso and his left hand. He is shocked to see a small white line heading from one to the other*  
  
Rayman: Wha??? What's happening to me!?  
  
Crant: Since you're in Cyberpsace, your pathetic Lum based body is gradually being replaced by computer code.  
  
Rayman: I feel strange-  
  
Crant: The process of living being to computerized unit is uncomfortable at first, but one the transfiguration is complete, you'll feel like yourself again.  
  
*Rayman looks down and sees the line has gotten thicker. He throws his fist, only to see the white line stretch like an elastic band, then spring back, causing Rayman's fist to come back into place*  
  
Crant: Well, enough small talk. It's time for you to regain your former glory and power, GL47!  
  
*Crant stomps on the ground. An elevator rises up from under a square and opens, revealing a Cyber Freak modeled to resemble a doctor*  
  
Doctor: Zees patient, he is here, yes?  
  
Crant: Affirmative. Let me secure him.  
  
*Crant grabs Rayman and throws him into the elevator. The white lines in between his body parts continues to thicken*  
  
Doctor: Don't you worry, I take good care of you. Off we go!  
  
*Rayman tries to sturggle out when the elevator door closes and heads down. The square tile drops back into place. Crant gets inside the machine and transports himself back to Rayman's world*  
  
Crant: Any new progress?  
  
Guard: None.  
  
Crant: I'm heading outside. Remain here.  
  
*Crant walks out of the Fairy Council when a panicking Cyber Legionary slams into him*  
  
Crant: Huh? What is the meaning of this?  
  
Legionary: I don't know for sure, but we're getting wiped out! I've gotten reports from many of our troops around the planet that they're under attack by white midgets bearing magnetic stones! They were able to terminate some, but they ended up in full retreat!  
  
Crant: White midget? Wait- of course! Those two little things that I told my story to. They must have figured out our weakness! Argh, I should have just killed them on the spot. BOMBERS! FIGHTERS! You can fly, so you are the least vulnerable! Intercept and destroy the white creatures bearing magnetic stones. You cannot fail me.  
  
Fighter: Got it.  
  
Bomber: Say your prayers, whiteys!  
  
*A squadron of Fighters and Bombers fly off into the sky in search of the Teensies. Crant now hears a rustling in a nearby bush and approaches it*  
  
Crant: Aha, I knew you were near. Come out come out, you little runts!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	7. The Bad Apple

CHAPTER 6: The Bad Apple  
  
Rayman: Where are you taking me?  
  
Doctor: Oh, don't act like you don't know zees routine. Remember right after dat failure by FT92? Well, we bring you to the same room.  
  
Rayman: You mean... debugging???  
  
Doctor: Correct. Now, just a little while longer and we'll arrive. Zees dark tunnels go on forever.  
  
Rayman: Dark tunnel? Ah, why didn't I just do this earlier?  
  
Rayman runs back towards the elevator  
  
Doctor: Aw, let's not do zees! Security!  
  
Two Elite Legionaries come down from the elevator, grab Rayman and drag him towards the debugging room. Meanwhile, back in the real world  
  
Crant: Come on! You're only delaying the inevitable!  
  
Crant takes out an axe and slices the bush clean. Nothing seems to have happened  
  
Crant: I must be hearing things. Right then, FIGHTERS! Report!  
  
Fighter 1: Nothing yet. It's like they all just disappeared.  
  
Crant: Hypothesis?  
  
Fighter 2: None.  
  
Crant: Shucks. Well, I'd better-  
  
More rustling is being heard behind the halved bush  
  
Crant: All right, now I know something's behind there. Come out and fight!  
  
Crant peeks behind the bush, only to see a Squab  
  
Crant: ...I don't believe it. I got all worked up over some overgrown caterpillar! I suppose I'd better get back to Cyberspace and see what's happening over there. Unit AX73G, you're in charge until I get back.  
  
Crant walks inside the Fairy Council and stands in front of the computer  
  
Crant: Okay unit, get ready to transport me back. Engage!  
  
???: Engage THIS!  
  
???, a flying thing dressed in a black cloak, flies in front of Crant and shoves a lodestone in his face  
  
Crant: ARGH! YOU FOOL! MAGNETS ARE... NOT...... ACCEPTABLE... AFFFFFFFFFFFFFFBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG..............  
  
Crant gets paralyzed and falls over  
  
???: All right. Now that this is done, I'll just...  
  
The lodestone on Crant's face shatters. Crant gets back up and grabs ???  
  
???: Hey, what the? I thought I just killed you!  
  
Crant: A little thing called emergency reboot. You are in sooooo much trouble.  
  
???: Hey, look over there! It's the Blue Screen of Death!  
  
Crant: Where?  
  
???: Sucker! flies away  
  
Crant: Ah, jeez! I really have to stop believing these guys about that blue screen. Egh... engage!  
  
Crant gets sucked into the computer and flies back to Cyberspace  
  
Crant: Everything looks normal out here, think I'll go check things down in debugging. I'm sure GL47 has been restored by now.  
  
Crant summons the elevator, goes down the shaft and walks to the debugging room  
  
Doctor: Oh, stop with zees struggling! You are no longer hero in here.  
  
Rayman: I refuse to be transformed into an evil war machine! I'll struggle till I expire!  
  
Crant: laughs Ah, good old GL47. I guess we programmed you to be a wee bit too determined.  
  
Rayman: Why, you sorry excuse for computer code!  
  
Rayman breaks free of the Elite Legionaries' grips and punches Crant  
  
Crant: Ow! That hurt! But how did that happen?  
  
Rayman: I'm made of code now. See these arms? These legs? This neck? They're nothing but think white lines thanks to you!  
  
Crant: Yeah, nice story. I give it three stars. Just use the choker and get on with it!  
  
Doctor: Ah yes, why didn't I think of zees? Choker, coming right up!  
  
The doctor takes out a raygun-like device and fires at Rayman, trapping him in a very tight energy field

Rayman: gasp Can't... breathe!  
  
Crant: They don't call it the choker for nothing. Now either go peacefully or this thing will be set to "crunch".  
  
Rayman: ..........all right! You win!  
  
The choker beam dissipates and Rayman is carried off to the debugging chamber. Meanwhile, back in the Fairy Council, the black flying figure who caused Crant a deal of trouble flies out of the council  
  
???: Dang! Home base, this is agent 42. Subject "Crant" failed to be eliminated. Requesting further instruction. Hello? Home base? Where are you? Great, my communicator's jammed. :Leave it to Crant to wipe out devices behind your back. Well, I'd better do something.  
  
A Fighter Cyber Freak notices him and heads towards, firing all of its guns  
  
???: Aw, how cute. Here, have some of this!  
  
The cloaked figure throws another lodestone that connects with the Fighter. It falls to the ground in flames  
  
???: I'd better stay low, I don't know how many of these guys are up here.  
  
??? flies towards the ground and goes inside a cave  
  
???: I should be safe here for now. What to do? I'd better get to work on my communicator. No use if it's broken!  
  
Globox: Hello? Who's here? Please don't hurt me!  
  
???: Ah, great! More freaks! Eat lodestone!  
  
??? throws a lodestone at Globox, which simply ricochets off his belly  
  
Globox: Hey, don't throw stuff! Murfy, come here and take a look at this joker!  
  
???: Murfy? Why does that sound familiar...  
  
Murfy: Yeah yeah, fine. At least this stupid poison wore off. Who's the... oh no, not you again!  
  
???: Ack! You! Stay away from me or I'll reduce you to a burning cinder!  
  
Murfy: I don't believe it... You always were the bad apple. Get out of here! I don't want to see your face ever again!  
  
???: Fine, be that way. Like I need you.  
  
Globox: That was a touch confusing.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Rayman, We Hardly Knew Ye

CHAPTER 7: Rayman, We Hardly Knew Ye  
  
???: Why am I still here anyway? I should be out there, keeping those Cyber Freaks at bay.  
  
Murfy: Come on Clyde, don't make a fool of yourself.  
  
Globox: Who's Clyde?  
  
???: Ugh... I'm Clyde.  
  
-Clyde tears off his cloak to reveal himself. He looks like Murfy, but with a red color-  
  
Clyde: At least I can say this: Now I know you're still alive. Gotta run! -flies out of the cave-  
  
Globox: What just happened?  
  
Murfy: That, my fat blue friend, was Clyde, my brother.  
  
Globox: You never told me you had a brother!  
  
Murfy: You see, when Polokus created me, he also made a second form to assist in my duties. However, Clyde was inferior and would rather push people around than help them. While this was merely a nuisance to the others, Clyde went too far when he decided to tamper with the Heart of the World. He flew inside and fooled around with the energy inside, wreaking havoc among Polokus. Clyde managed to escape the Heart before an energy burst occurred, but Polokus knew that he was going to try it again. Polokus then banished Clyde to our second moon and put a magic force field around him so that he could not attempt to come back to our... hey, Globox! Wake up!  
  
-Globox is fast asleep. Murfy flies over and tackles him into a rock, waking him up-  
  
Globox: ..........just five more minutes.................  
  
Murfy: -sigh- Anyway, this is just a guess, but when the Cyber Freaks blocked off the energy flow of the Heart, Polokus was powerless to help. Therefore, he broke Clyde's seal and gave him a few lodestones to assist with the freaks so that he could help.  
  
Globox: Yeah, whatever. What are we supposed to do now?  
  
Murfy: Not much we can do. Read any good books lately?  
  
Globox: What's a book?  
  
Murfy: -sigh-  
  
-Meanwhile in Cyberspace, Rayman is strapped down to a table with a raygun- like machine pointing at him-  
  
Doctor: Now just hold still, zees won't take long if you cooperate.  
  
Rayman: Like I even have a choice.  
  
Doctor: Thank you for the cooperation. Throw zee switch!  
  
-Another Cyber Freak flicks a switch-  
  
Doctor: Do you have zee last words?  
  
Rayman: Yes. Have you ever heard of "soap"? You should try it sometime, you smell something fierce!  
  
Doctor: ...right, sure. Activate zee machine!  
  
-The Cyber Freaks punches a button and the raygun above Rayman zaps him. After a few seconds, Rayman slowly begins to lose his form and begins to expand-  
  
Doctor: Oh, it is working! IT IS ALI-smack-  
  
Assistant: Quiet! Do you wanna get sued?  
  
Doctor: ...sorry. Ah, zee process should be almost done by now.  
  
-Rayman continues to grow until the table collapses under his weight-  
  
Doctor: Ah! I am forgetting how large and heavy zee original was! Quick, we must flee!  
  
-The dcotor and his assistants run out of the room. Rayman grows to an immense size and eventually fills up the entire room! The raygun stops firing and Rayman wakes up-  
  
Rayman: INITIATE MEMORY RESTORE. 1001110110000011111011100000111010111101110111 --- RESTORE COMPLETE. SYSTEM ACTIVATION COMMENCING.  
  
-Rayman moves his left arm and smashes the door. He tears down the walls and crawls out of the debugging room-  
  
Rayman: SYSTEM ACTIVATION COMPLETE. MEMORY CHECK. SEARCHING. ERROR FOUND. CURRENT DIRECTORY NAME: RAYMAN. RENAME. NEW NAME: PROGRAM GL47. ERROR ELIMINATED. ACTIVATE REMAINING FUNCTIONS.  
  
-Program GL47 gruadually gets up to reveal a massive hulk war machine!-  
  
GL47: ACTIVATION COMPLETE. OPEN FILE: FREAK SPEAK. FILE OPEN... My head hurts...  
  
-Crant walks into the room and instantly recoils-  
  
Crant: Oh, is it really you? Program GL47?  
  
GL47: Yes, it's me. I just had the most peculiar dream. I befriended a walking blue hippo and a flying green frog and I terminated several metallic beasts and weird men in coats.  
  
Crant: Yes, that's very good. Now, are you ready to start raiding again?  
  
GL47: Sure am. Now, how do I get out of here?  
  
Crant: Um... well... I haven't thought about that.  
  
GL47: I always gotta do the work. Here goes!  
  
-GL47 points his right arm at the ceiling, which happens to be in the form of a giant cannon. He powers up a ray and fires, boring a large hole through the ceiling-  
  
Crant: Well that works too. Come on, let's get this over with.  
  
-GL47 jumps through the hole with one leap. Crant hovers and follows. They both land on solid ground in Cyberspace-  
  
Crant: Is your Power Ring functioning at full capacity?  
  
GL47: Sure is.  
  
-The white O on GL47's chest begins to glow brightly-  
  
Crant: Excellent. Now, let's just go to the machine and then the fun really starts.  
  
-The two walk towards the machine which connects Cyberspace to the real world. However, it begins to spark-  
  
Crant: Unit AXY73L9, what is the meaning of this?  
  
Legionary: I don't understand, something's disrupting the flow!  
  
-The machine sputters and breaks down. Clyde flies out-  
  
Clyde: Now that was one sweet trip! All right Crant, I've busted your machine and come to get Rayman out of here.  
  
Crant: And who the devil are you? How'd you get past the outside security?  
  
Clyde: Their personalities needed more magnetism, so I helped them out. And what relevance can my name have?  
  
GL47: Say, you look like the flying green frog from my dream, only red.  
  
Clyde: Whoa! What's this hunk of junk?  
  
Crant: You might remember him as the person you were trying to rescue.  
  
Clyde: What? You can't be serious... that's Rayman? Uh-uh, not true.  
  
GL47: That Rayman name sound familiar too.  
  
Clyde: That's a filthy lie! I'll teach you!  
  
-Clyde takes a lodestone and hurls it at GL47. It merely bounces off his head-  
  
Clyde: What??? But magnets always work!  
  
GL47: Not on me! See this white O? That's my Power Ring. It protects me from the properties of magnets.  
  
Clyde: White O? Murfy once told me that Rayman had a white O on his torso... bah! You're still trying to scare me!  
  
GL47: The name Murfy sounds familiar from my dream too. Well, I better get on with it.  
  
Crant: You can't, the machine is broken. ENGINEERS! FIX THE MACHINE!  
  
-Several Cyber Freaks appear and begin to repair the machine-  
  
Crant: And as for you...  
  
-Crant leaps up and smashes Clyde, sending him crasihng into the ground-  
  
Crant: GL47, take care of this little annoyance, would you? I'll assist the engineers.  
  
GL47: Righty-o!  
  
-GL47 picks Clyde up with his left arm-  
  
GL47: It's a shame to crush you, we just met. But, que sera, sera!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	9. The Good Doctor

CHAPTER 8: The Good Doctor

Clyde: Okay then, don't I get a last request?

GL47: I guess, but make it quick.

Clyde: I wish to... oh my goodness! It's the Blue Screen of Death!

GL47: Where??? I'll blast it!

-GL47 releases his grip and runs around-

Clyde: Whoa, I can't believe that worked. Now, how do I get out of here? They haven't finished fixing the machine yet, and...

GL47: Hey, there's no blue screen here! You tricked me!

Clyde: It's what I do.

GL47: I'm gonna make a cinder out of you!

GL47 fires his cannon, but Clyde flies out of the way

Clyde: Missed me.

GL47: I'm just getting started.

-More cannon shots are fired, each one easily dodged by Clyde-

Clyde: Oh, come now. I'm sure Crant programmed you better than that.

GL47: My specialty is not flying red pests. Now if you were a large city, then I'd smash you.

Clyde: Brilliant story. Now, why don't we try something actually worthwhile?

GL47: What are you talking about?

Clyde: Why don't you try shooting that big orange thing there?

GL47: Sure, I'll nail... hey, wait a sec, that's the transporter machine!

Clyde: Ask me if I care.

GL47: Do you?

Clyde: Yes. Then again, I might be lying.

GL47: What???

Clyde: Is that a refrigerator under your fax machine, or is your helicopter merely missing a cupcake?

GL47: What are you... ugh...

-GL47 collapses and begins to reboot-

Clyde: Dumb little thing, so easily confused. Ah, I see they've finished the machine...

-Clyde flies towards it, but Crant spots him-

Crant: What are you doing? Why didn't GL47 eradicate you?

Clyde: I think you'd better brush up on your programming, since his brain is about as strong as an emaciated Squab.

Crant: But I didn't... wait... that doctor...

Clyde: Whatever, it's not my business. See ya!

Crant: Come back here you little rodent!

-Before Crant can grab him, Clyde enters the machine and is transported back to the real world-

Crant: I'll deal with him later. DOCTOR! GET OVER HERE, NOW!

-One of the square tiles rises and the doctor walks out-

Doctor: What is being your request?

Crant: Why did you give GL47 such a weak central processor?

Doctor: What are you talking about?

Crant: Look over there! He just collapsed for no reason.

Doctor: Hmm, zees is probably just a minor malfunction. Go, I follow you.

Crant: Right, this had better be a small glitch or you're going to get it.

-Crant walks towards the downed GL47. The doctor slowly backs up towards the machine and once Crant is a good distance away, he makes a run for it-

Crant: I don't like to see my units... hey, GET BACK HERE!

Doctor: So long, bully!

-The doctor jumps into the machine before any Cyber Legionaries can grab him-

Crant: Bah, who needs him! I can fix GL47 all by myself. Soon it will be up and running and when it is... look out!

-Meanwhile, the doctor exits the computer and winds up in a corridor of the Fairy Council-

Legionary: Heir Doctor? What are you doing here?

Doctor: Um... just a background checking.

Legionary: ...uh, okay. Carry on.

-The doctor walks away from the computer towards the Heart of the World. When he arrives, he sees the four machines (which are now completely functional), several guards, the Elite Legionary and the Grand Minimus Teensies locked in cages-

Doctor: Now, if I could remember zee proper procedure... ah, here it is. Excuse me, Elite Legionary!

Elite: Yes, what is it?

Doctor: I noticed on zees control panel two that you are having a level 12 alert.

Elite: Oh my... a level 12 alert? That's horrible! LEGIONARIES! DEACTIVATE THE MACHINES!

Legionary: Why?

Elite: There's no time to explain. DO IT!

Legionary: Okay then...

-The legionaries deactivate the machines. The Elite Legionary checks the supposed machine in question-

Elite: Hey, there's no level 12 alert here. What are you...

-He looks around, but the doctor is nowhere to be seen-

Elite: Hmm... how odd... anyway, I'd better double-check the machine just to make sure.

-As the Elite is fiddling with the controls, the Heart of the World begins to glow-

Elite: Huh? That doesn't look good. Everyone, turn the machines back on NOW!

Legionary: But what about the level 12...

Elite: Must you question everything I say? Just restart everything!

Legionary: Erm, yes sir.

-As the Cyber Legionaries attempt to restart the machines, the Heart of the World seemingly bursts with a bright flash-

Elite: Eep... that can't be good.

Legionary: We can't turn on the machines! They're overloading!

Elite: Compensate, damnit!

Legionary: I can't! Power levels are reaching critical... we're en route for a complete burnout!

Elite: Can't you shut it down???

Legionary: No, nothing's responding!

Elite: Argh! EVACUATE THE CHAMBER!

-The Elite Legionary and the Cyber Legionaries run out of the room. The Heart bursts with power, eradicating the four machines. The burst also destroys the cages, freeing the Grand Minimus Teensies who are seemingly unharmed by the blast. Once everything settles down, Otto jumps out-

Otto: Ah, it feels so good to be back in my original form. Working for that maniac was no fun at all.

Grand Minimus 1: Ugh... all I can remember is this bright flash and a loud explosion.

Grand Minimus 2: At least we're out of those cages... Otto! Where in blazes did you come from?

Otto: After I had escapes zees clutches of Crant, I decieved the Cyber Freaks into thinking that zees machines were broken. When they deactivated them, I jumped into zee Heart and warned Polokus, restoring my original form and causing zees energy burst.

Grand Minimus 3: I can't believe it... saved by Otto. How can we thank you enough?

Otto: Don't thank me, Polokus shall come soon. Thank him.

-The Heart glows brightly once again and Polokus emerges-

Otto: Now we can finally turn zee tables and rid our world of zee Cyber Freaks once and for all.

Polokus: Bring me to the one called Crant. I shall make it certain that he pays dearly for his crimes.

Otto: Don't be worrying, that bumbling Elite Legionary probably alerted him. Crant should be coming any minute now.

-A few minutes later, Crant comes into the room-

Crant: What happened here? Where are the stabalizer machines?

Otto: They are gone, as you shall be.

Crant: Who is this long-armed creature?

Otto: He is zee one called Polokus.

Crant: Polokus? Who is... wait, the spiritual lord of this planet... so, you have doublecrossed me, doctor.

Polokus: Crant, you must not be allowed to terrorize any more. I will personally eradicate you and all of your kind.

Crant: You want a fight? You got one. I know you're powerful, but I've got a backup plan. You midgets won't defeat me, spiritual lord or not. The Cyber Freaks will consume all.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. The Cataclysm

CHAPTER 9: The Cataclysm 

-Meanwhile...-

Globox: I'm getting bored in ways that don't exist.

Murfy: Yeah yeah, I'm bored too. Problem is, if we leave this cave, the Cyber Freaks will have us for sure, so we're forced to stay here until everything dies down.

Globox: Everything dies?!

Murfy: Dies DOWN, stupid.

Globox: Oh, I don't care anymore. Anything just to get out of this damp, dirty rut!

-Globox bolts for the cave exit-

Murfy: Hey, wait! Stop, you're dead meat if you go outside!

Globox: I don't care anymore!!!

-Just before Globox reaches the outside world, he bumps into Clyde-

Clyde: Sunday driver! Listen, brother! We've got major problems on our hands!

Murfy: Why? What's going on?

Clyde: Rayman's been transformed and Crant is running rampant throughout the Fairy Council! Things are getting real hectic real fast!

Murfy: Oh? And what do you suppose we could do about it?

Clyde: I have a plan. Listen and listen hard, I'm only going to say this once.

-Murfy and Clyde begin whispering things to each other. Meanwhile, back at the Fairy Council...-

Crant: I've been waiting for this moment to happen for a long time. Ready, old man?

-A portal appears in the middle of the Heart-

Polokus: Your foolish insults entertain only yourself. We shall do battle in the spiritual sanctuary. Enter the portal, unless you value your pathetic existence.

Crant: Let me give you a hand!

-Crant tackles Polokus and the two of them fall into the portal, which immediately closes. All of the Teensies in the room, including Otto, are completely stupefied by this event-

Grand Minimus 1: So............ any word on the whereabouts of Romeo and Art Rytus?

Otto: Deceased at the hands of Crant. They truly didn't deserve it. Nobody did.

Grand Minimus: 2: Oh, that's so depressing... hey what happened to your accent?

Otto: Ah, who can act like a fake German at a time like this?

-Meanwhile, inside the portal, Crant and Polokus stand in the middle of a circular arena surrounded by many Teensie statues and glittering orbs. A huge beam of power radiates from a statue depicting the planet-

Polokus: I shall give you one final chance. Leave our world now and no harm will come unto you.

Crant: I've got a better idea. Why don't you shove off and let me rule this world. Then I could create a haven for all my cyber brethren!

Polokus: I have seen your actions. They are that of a bloodthirsty supervillain. I cannot allow you to dominate our world.

Crant: In that case, prepare for a beatdown!

-Crant begins to charge up a dark orb of raw power. Polokus does the same with a light orb. The two fire, orbs hitting in midair. There is little effect-

Crant: Very nice. Let's see how the iron figure of the Heart fares against THIS!

-Crant takes out a staff and smashes it on the ground. Many ghostly hands appear from the floor and tread towards Polokus-

Polokus: Dark powers such as yours cannot harm me. Feel my wrath!

-Polokus waves his arms and sucks all the hands into his body. After a second or so, he fires them all in a beam of light, directly hitting Crant and sending him crashing into the wall-

Crant: Ugh... but... how? I feel so weak...

Polokus: I am rather surprised that I have not taken you out with one mere blow. You are more resistant than I previously imagined. I will give you one last chance to redeem yourself. Leave now with your underlings and I will forgive you for this...

Crant: .......I accept your offer. I am too weak to get up, please help me...

Polokus: A wise decision. I shall help you back into the portal.

-Polokus helps Crant up, who limps towards the portal-

Polokus: Leave now.

Crant: Thank you. I'm so glad that I have a friend like... PSYCHE!!!

-Crant suddenly turns around and slashes Polokus with a dark claw, giving him a large pitch-black laceration in the middle of his chest-

Polokus: Arrrrrrrrrrrgh! You are nothing but a liar! Prepare to be vaporized, mortal!

Crant: Spare me the prologue and die already!

-Polokus lunges at Crant, but misses. Crant leaps into the air and punches Polokus in the back of his head-

Polokus: Resistance is futile. Fall!!!

-Polokus releases a bolt of lightning at Crant, scoring a direct hit. Crant soars through the arena in smoke and smashes against the back wall-

Polokus: It is done. I have emerged victorious.

Crant: No... you... haven't...

Polokus: What? You're still breathing?

Crant: This... form.... is merely a shell... now you will... see my... true power...

-Crant's body dissolves into a black powder. From the powder emerges a cloud of black smoke with many 1s and 0s engulfed inside-

Polokus: What sort of deviltry is this?!

Crant: I have been waiting to unleash my true form since the beginning of time, but I have never felt the urgency nor the power gushing through my veins. Now, it is time to destroy YOUR pathetic existence!

Polokus: I WILL NEVER BE DEFEATED!!!

-Polokus unleashes a ray of light at the cloud, but there is no effect. The beam simply travels through-

Crant: Missed me.

Polokus: Fine. If I cannot beat you in combat, I can exile you to the depths of the core of the planet for all eternity!

Crant: Show me...

-Polokus attempts to run up to the beam of energy forming from the planet statue, but he suddenly gasps and falls-

Polokus: No... my wound...

Crant: Slow-acting poison. It slowly spreads until it finds the perfect moment to strike.

Polokus: Must... reach the beam...

Crant: Not if I reach it first!

-The black cloud hovers towards the beam. Polokus struggles to get up, but it is too late. Crant reaches the beam of power first. The entire arena is engulfed in darkness-

Polokus: No... it can't be...

Crant: The cataclysm begins NOW! BE GONE!!!

Polokus: You... son of a...

-Polokus falls and seemingly evaporates into the darkness-

Crant: All riiiiiight! Time to begin my brief reign! But first, I must alert my troops...

-Crant sends an dark pulse through the now black energy beam. After it reached the surface world, every remaining Cyber Freak begins to regroup and head toward the Fairy Council-

Crant: They should reach Cyberspace shortly. Now, as for the rest of the world...

-Crant sends violent bright waves through the energy beam. The entire arena begins to crumble-

Crant: I will be destroyed along with this world, but so be it. The Cyber Freaks will consume all!

-The rememants of the arena and the beam disappear into nothingness. Meanwhile, at the Heart...-

Otto: What is going on here? The Heart is growing weaker!

Grand Minimus 3: Oh no... Polokus must have lost...

Otto: But it's not possible! If Polokus is dead, then that means...

-The Heart fizzles and disappears. The entire planet begins to shake-

Otto: Without the power of the Yellow Lums and the central core flowing through the heart, we are doomed! Quickly, we must flee!!!

Grand Minimus 4: Where? THE ENTIRE WORLD IS GONNA BE DESTROYED!!!

Otto: Then there is nothing to do but wait for our doom. The great cataclysm has arrived.

-Outside the Fairy Council, the skies turn blood red as the shaking gets worse. Trees and rocks begin to topple over as the Cyber Legionaries pour into the council-

Elite: Quickly, men! We must make it to Cyberspace, pronto! Crant, you are a hero.

TO BE CONTINUED...?


	11. The Final Hour

CHAPTER 10: The Final Hour 

-The entire Cyber Freak army bolts towards the Fairy Council, which is now beginning to crumble with the earthquakes-

Legionary 1: Just a little further.

Legionary 2: We need to get back to Cyberspace before this place blows!

Legionary 1: Well jeez, thanks a lot, Mr. Obvious.

Legionary 2: Hey, I find that offensive, stinkwad!

Elite: Both of you SHUT UP! We need to get to the computer, pronto! Accept no distractions!

-The legionaries are about to enter the council, when Globox, Murfy and Clyde block their way-

Elite: What the... GET OUT OF MY WAY!

Clyde: Righty-o, fat chance.

Murfy: You'll go no further!

Elite: Oh, really? What makes you think you three can stand up to the entire Cyber Freak brigade?

Globox: ............ah, to heck with this. I'm getting outta here!!! -runs into the council-

Murfy: Coward!

Clyde: Nah, let him go. Something tells me he's doing the right thing.

Elite: I've got no time for this. CHARGE!

-The Cyber Legionaries easily plow past Murfy and Clyde-

Murfy: Any more bright ideas?

Clyde: Well, at least that bought us a bit of time. Anyway, we need to do something quickly, the planet's prone to explode in an hour!

Murfy: ...say, there's something you're not telling me. How do you know so much about this planet, anyway?

Clyde: Let's just say I had a lot of time to study while I was banished up there. Now come on, I have a plan B...

-Murfy and Clyde fly towards the top of the council. Meanwhile...-

Grand Minimus 1: Oh, there must be something we can do...

Otto: Get a hold of yourself! We're doomed, why can't you just accept it?!

Grand Minimus 2: Hey, wait a second! What about Murfy's computer?

Otto: Yeah, what about it?

Grand Minimus 2: It connects our world to Cyberspace. If we can get to it, there's a small chance that we can escape by teleporting into the network!

Otto: By George, I think you've got something there! Okay, listen up, everyone! We need to get to the computer, pronto! Accept no distractions!

-All the Teensies flood out of the room towards the computer. Meanwhile...-

Elite: There it is! The gateway to our sanctuary! Come on now, every Freak for himself!

-As the Cyber Legionaries bolt towards it, Murfy and Clyde fly out of seemingly nowhere, toting a large chunk of lodestone-

Elite: Oh, not you two again!

Murfy: One more step, and the computer gets it!

Elite: Don't be a fool! If you take out the portal, we're all doomed!

Clyde: Exactly. Everyone wins as long as you lose. We don't care about ourselves anymore, but we can't allow you to terrorize any more worlds!

Elite: What a moronic time to be bold. Everyone, CHARGE!

Murfy: Bleh! They won't stop!

Clyde: On three then. One... two...

???: HALT!

-Everyone stops-

Murfy: Wuh... what was that?

-The computer begins to flash and the teleporter is initiated. As the figure takes shape, everyone gasps-

Elite: Oh, crud.

Clyde: Oh, I knew you'd make it!

-As the dust clears, out comes Rayman!-

Rayman: Don't throw that rock!

Clyde: But... how... GL47?

Rayman: Let's just say I had another gruesome malfunction. Now, as for you punks...

-Rayman throws a curved punch. His fist has a brilliant glow. It strikes a Cyber Legionary, where it then explodes, vaporizing a large cluster of them-

Elite: What's happening here? How did you do that???

Rayman: I'm running on backup power from Cyberspace, so my powers are as they would be in there. However, I can't last long out here.

Clyde: Fine! We need to get to Cyberspace NOW! The planet's going to blow!

Rayman: Yes, I know, I saw everything. Where's Globox and the others?

Murfy: I have no clue! Look, we can't wait here any longer. WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!

Rayman: I suppose we do. Goodbye, my friend...

-As Rayman, Murfy and Clyde trudge towards the computer, Globox's screams of horror can be heard barreling down the hallway-

Globox: Gotta be brave, gotta be brave...

Otto: -is riding via piggyback- There's the computer! And... Rayman?!?

Rayman: No time to explain! Globox! Otto! Get inside, NOW!

Globox: All right, here I come!

Elite: Not so fast!

-The Elite Legionary moves in to obstruct Globox and Otto, but he gets knocked back. The three enter the teleporter and are transported back to Cyberspace-

Clyde: That's all the time we can spare. Move out, now!

-Clyde and Rayman teleport to Cyberspace-

Murfy: -sniff- I'm really gonna miss this planet...

Legionary 1: Ah, who cares about us, we're nothing but low ranked foot soldiers.

Murfy: Maybe, but you're still Cyber Freaks. Bye!

-As Murfy flies towards the computer, a rock jars loose from the ceiling and lands right on it!-

Murfy: OH ----!

Legionary 2: He who hesitates is lost. Now, what do we do now?

Murfy: Good question... -chuckles-

Legionary 3: Are you mad? What could possibly be funny?

Murfy: Think about it. The planet's about to go kablooie and I'm trapped on it in front of my enemies.

Legionary 3: I'm still not following you.

Murfy: And all this time, I haven't told Ly that I...

-Before Murfy can finish his sentence, the surface of the planet crumbles and everything is sucked into a singularity. It seemingly remains stable, but then explodes in a fiery fury similar to that of a supernova. The planet is gone. Now all that is left is Rayman, Globox, Clyde, Otto and the lone Elite Legionary. What will become of them?-

Rayman: -awakens to see a bright light- ...where are we?

Globox: My head... feels like Plum-O-Rama day at the council all over again...

Clyde: Brother...

Otto: Everything's gone... are we in Cyberspace?

Elite: No. We're on solid ground. That must mean...

-Some shadowy figures appear over the five-

All: ...we escaped...

-They all collapse in exhaustion-

THE END!

STAY TUNED FOR THE SEQUEL! WHAT'S ITS TITLE? LIKE I'LL SPOIL THAT! BUT I'LL GIVE YOU A HINT. THINK BADDIES UNITE...


End file.
